Lost in the woods
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Courtney took a few wrong turns in a challenge and got herself lost in the woods, Chris gets annoyed with her for getting lost and goes off to find her getting himself lost in the process! Now the two of them are stuck in the woods together and have to spend the night together! Of course things aren't going to end well...


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the show! **

Chris was pissed off by now! It's been 2 hours since he started roaming around the woods of the camp attempting to find Courtney after she never came back from the challenge that Heather had managed to win.

"Wait until I see that girl!" Chris said to nobody "How the hell do you go that far into the woods that the camera can't even find you anyway!?"

Chris should have sent an intern to fetch the brat but he knew how difficult Courtney could be and how hard she was to deal with so he stupidly decided he would find her himself all while hating her more and more every time he tripped over a rock!

"She should have just stayed on the trail!" Chris yelled to himself "I swear the second I see her I'm throwing her out of this game!"

The sun was starting to set now and Chris was getting really annoyed, He wasn't planning on staying out here all day and he didn't bring anything to help him! He was pretty sure that Chef would come looking for him. Annoyed and out of breath he found a large rock and sat on it and lit up a cigarette to relax him.

"Ow!" Chris heard someone yell from behind some trees "Stupid Tree! I hate you and those stupid branches!"

"What the hell?..." Chris got up and walked behind the trees to find Courtney throwing things around and cursing at trees "Courtney?"

"What?!" Courtney was rubbing sticks together trying to make a fire "I'm in the middle of winning a challenge here!"

"Uh...No actually you aren't" Chris smirked at her "The challenge is over! It ended almost 8 hours ago!"

"Oh..." Courtney giggled "Well I'm sure I didn't do that badly! I surely beat Owen and Harold and Noah...Maybe not Alejandro or Heather but I'm pretty sure I came in 3rd"

"How does that make any sense to you?" Chris asked her "You didn't make it back to the finish line! You went off the trail and you didn't even complete the challenge! That's why I came up here to get you!"

"What?!" Courtney glared at him "What do you mean I didn't even finish?! It must have been because of this compass you gave me! something is obviously wrong with it! How was I supposed to know we were supposed to stay on the trail?!"

"I explained the rules to you 3 times!" Chris rolled his eyes "Not my fault if you didn't pay attention"

"It is your fault that I didn't win though!" Courtney crossed her arms "Whatever, Just take me back to the camp!"

"I can't" Chris rolled his eyes at her "You got us both lost and now we have to sit here and wait for Chef to come find us!"

"How long is that going to take?!" Courtney yelled at him "Does he have a helicopter or something?"

"No, we sold that" Chris told her "He does have a new pair of hiking boots..."

"THAT'S NOT HELPFUL!" Courtney yelled at him "So what do you suggest we do?"

"I guess we're going to spend the night here" Chris told her "It's supposed to rain tonight too..."

"I'll survive" Courtney informed him "I brought all my camping stuff in case something like this happens!"

"I brought some cigarettes" Chris reached into his pockets and emptied them out "My car keys, some gum and 3 condoms"

"Why do you have condoms?" Courtney asked him "You're the host of a TV show where you only hang out with teenagers and Chef..."

"Hey! There are some interns around here too!" Chris defended himself. "I'm hungry can you cook something?"

"That's really sexist!" Courtney told him "You just want me to cook because I'm a woman! Why don't you cook us some food?"

"Because I'm a host and I only have a pack of gum" Chris informed her "You said you were prepared for this so I assumed you had food"

"Oh..." Courtney realized how stupid she sounded "I have marshmallows that we can roast if you want to build us a fire"

"I don't want to build a fire" Chris rolled his eyes "Can't we just eat them without roasting them?"

"No!" Courtney grabbed the bag from Chris "I want them roasted"

"Well can I eat them if you won't?" Chris suggested "Give me the damn bag"

"You eat them roasted or not at all!" Courtney "My marshmallows and my rules!"

"Seriously?" Chris sighed "Fine, you want them roasted?"

"Yes!" Courtney told him

"Give me the bag" Chris demanded as he went to snatch the bag from Courtney.

"No way!" Courtney told him "I'm not giving you this bag until you show me fire!"

Chris smirked at her and reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter.

"Good enough?" Chris asked her "I'm not making a fire for you but if you shut up and let me have some marshmallows I'll roast you some with my lighter"

"It's not the same thing!" Courtney told him "I wanted a nice warm fire to stay warm"

"Everyone's a critic around here!" Chris sighed "I'll just eat my gum if you won't give me any of your food!"

"Whatever" Courtney crossed grabbed sticks and attempted to make her own fire yet again "If Duncan were here he would have made a fire!"

"Yeah, using a damn lighter!" Chris rolled his eyes and shoved 3 pieces of gum in his mouth.

Courtney continued to work on making her fire while Chris sat on his rock that he found and hoped that Chef would come soon for him. Obviously she wasn't as good at doing this stuff as she claimed because she couldn't even get a simple fire going! Courtney eventually stopped trying to make her fire and set up a tent for herself.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked her as she successfully pitched her tent

"I'm setting up my tent so I don't end up sleeping on a rock like you" Courtney laughed at him "I told you I was prepared"

"Do what you want" Chris laughed at her "You still lost the challenge!"

"If you and I were in a challenge together I would win!" Courtney laughed at him "I brought a tent and some food and all you have is a rock! I would have won this if it was me against you!"

"No you wouldn't have" Chris rolled his eyes and laughed "If it was me Vs. you I would have been at the finish line while you were lost in the woods! Even Lindsay found the finish line!"

This made Courtney really mad at Chris she walked over to him and put her hand out and glared at him.

"Give me the lighter!" Courtney demanded "I'll prove to you that I can do this!"

"I'll trade you" Chris smirked "Lighter for your bag of Marshmallows"

"That would defeat the point" Courtney told him "I'll make my own fire!"

"With my lighter" Chris reminded her

"JUST GIVE ME IT!" Courtney grabbed Chris's shirt and shook him for all he was worth

"Okay Okay!" Chris threw it at her "Here!"

Courtney threw a bunch of sticks together and gathered some leaves and lit one of the leaves on fire to start a fire. Chris rolled his eyes as Courtney rubbed it in his face.

"YES!" Courtney jumped up and down "I win! I have a fire and a tent and all the food! I win and you lose!"

Just as Courtney finished rubbing it in Chris's face it started to rain really hard instantly putting Courtney's fire out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chris almost fell over laughing "I guess Courtney won't be roasting any Marshmallows now!"

"Screw you!" Courtney yelled as water soaked her "I have a tent! I'll be dry for the night!"

"You're sharing that tent" Chris told her "I know you wouldn't leave me out in the rain"

"You wanna bet?" Courtney laughed "Remember that time you pushed me out of a plane? Oh and that time you unfairly kicked me off the show oh and let's not forget about the time you dipped me in Jell-O! I can go on forever and ever!"

"I wish you'd shut up and let me in the tent" Chris rolled his eyes "Look at my hair!"

"Too bad" Courtney crossed her arms "This tent will never fit the two of us anyway"

"Courtney if you don't let me in that tent so help me god!" Chris grabbed her and looked her right in the eyes "I'll kick your ass of this show and I'll make sure that Gwen and Duncan both make it to the final two!"

"Fine" Courtney grabbed Chris's hand and led him into the tent "Get in here and close it!"

Chris sighed in relief that his threat actually worked, His hair would thank him for this in the morning. Chris would never admit this but Courtney was right and this tent was extremely awkward and could barely fit the two of them inside. Chris and Courtney were sitting Indian style in the tent with their knees touching. Both of them just sat there in silence.

"Chris, I'm bored" Courtney told him "I told you this tent wouldn't fit both of us"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Chris asked her "I'm hungry and you weren't exactly helpful!"

"Do you want a Marshmallow?" Courtney sighed in annoyance and handed Chris the bag

"Yes..." Chris shoved his hand in the bag and ate almost all of them

"Save me some!" Courtney glared at him "That's all the food we have!"

"I'm getting tired" Chris yawned "I'm going to sleep"

"You can't go to sleep!" Courtney sighed in annoyance "Then I'll be even more bored than I already am!"

"Courtney there are very limited things I can think of that we can do in this tent" Chris sighed at her "I'm tired and sleeping will kill time"

"You said 'Limited Things' so what else can you think of?" Courtney asked him

"Nothing you would want to do" Chris told her "Now can I go to sleep?"

"No" Courtney told him "I want to know what you think we can do in a tent to kill time!"

"You seriously don't know?" Chris smirked at her "We can either sleep in this tent, make out in this tent or have sex in this tent, take your pick"

"Yeah..." Courtney blushed "I'm going to sleep"

"I thought so" Chris chuckled as the two laid down in the tent and closed their eyes. About an hour later Courtney realized that the rain made it really cold and she was freezing and needed a heat source, Chris was snoring up a storm and Courtney realized this was the perfect opportunity to get herself a heat source.

"Chris!" Courtney kneed him in the back

"What!" Chris shot up awake and annoyed

"You were snoring" Courtney informed him

"Deal with it" Chris told her "I'm going back to sleep"

"Chris..." Courtney whispered to him "I'm cold"

"And?" Chris sighed

"Make me warm" Courtney sighed in defeat "I'm asking you nicely..."

"Fine" Chris turned around facing Courtney and put his arms around her as Courtney pressed her body against his "Now go to sleep"

"Thank you, Chris" Courtney relaxed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Chris and Courtney were both peacefully sleeping in each other's arms and the sun was shining and the rain had stopped. However the peace was soon going to be over...

"WAKE UP YOU TWO!" Chef yelled into the tent with a megaphone "LET'S GO CHRIS YOU HAVE A CHALLENGE TO HOST TODAY!"

"What the hell!?" Chris shot straight up from his sound sleep "That's a terrible way to wake someone up!"

"I'm used to it" Courtney yawned and sat up in the tent "It's the same wakeup call I get every time I compete on this show"

"I told you that Chef would search all night for us!" Chris crossed his arms and smirked at Courtney "Now that's what I call dedication!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chef laughed "That was a terrible storm last night and I wasn't going out looking for anyone in that mess!"

"So you got up really early to look for us?" Chris asked him

"He obviously found us because of my amazing fire making skills" Courtney smirked at Chef "Am I right?"

"No" Chef laughed "I heard you two arguing last night and then I saw you made a tent so I figured that you just wanted to camp or something after she lost the challenge"

"Wait...You saw us?" Courtney asked him "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME AND HELP US!?"

"Why would I do that?" Chef laughed "The camp is literally a 3 minute walk from here! I saw you guys camping out from the kitchen!"

"WE WERE 3 MINUTES AWAY FROM THE CAMP THIS WHOLE TIME?!" Chris yelled

"You didn't know?" Chef laughed "THIS STORY JUST GOT BETTER!"

"I was walking for 8 hours in the woods!" Chris yelled

"I did the same thing!" Courtney put her hands on her hips

"That's because ya'll took the long way" Chef laughed "So I waited until morning and saw you two looked comfy"

"Wait...The camera's didn't catch any of this did they?" Courtney blushed

"No" Chef laughed "They know better than to film Chris during his off hours and since you never completed the challenge they turned them off"

"I hate you Chef..." Chris glared at him "I'm going to take a shower"

"I need a shower too!" Courtney mumbled "My hair is disgusting"

"You gonna get comfy there together too?" Chef laughed at them some more

"Can it, Chef!" Chris glared at him as the three of them walked back to the camp grounds.

"So after she takes a shower can I get rid of her?" Chef asked Chris

"You can get rid of her now" Chris laughed as he lit up another cigarette

"What are you guys talking about?" Courtney asked them "I want to know!"

"You didn't tell her while you were getting cozy with her?" Chef smirked at Chris

"It didn't seem like a good idea" Chris shrugged as he blew smoke in the air "She had the tent and I needed it"

"Can I tell her then?" Chef laughed "Chris kicked you out of the game before he stupidly went on an 8 hour journey in the woods to find you"

"YOU KICKED ME OUT OF THE GAME?!" Courtney glared at him

"In his defense your team voted you out anyway for not even completing the challenge" Chef laughed harder "Even he didn't know that! I held the elimination ceremony and they voted you out"

"To the dock of shame for you!" Chris pointed to the dock "Chef, I'm going to take a shower"

"YOU CAN'T KICK ME OFF AND VOTE ME OUT WHEN I'M NOT EVEN THERE!" Courtney went to punch Chris but Chef grabbed her and carried her to the dock of shame

"C'mon let's just get this over this" Chef walked with Courtney to the dock of shame and threw her in the boat and took off while Courtney crossed her arms as Chris just walked away to get his shower.

"You know..." Chef smirked when they were on the boat "Chris has a room at The Playa Des loser..."

"What's your point?" Courtney glared at him.

"Maybe you can accidentally find your way into his room with him one of these nights!" Chef laughed

"Shut up, Chef!" Courtney yelled at him as he just laughed, Little did he know that he gave her a really good idea and she would have to keep that in mind to make sure that 'accident' happened.


End file.
